A New Beginning
by Longbow
Summary: Well you will have to read it to find out.... please R+R! next chapter will take a while to be written. this story may be edited in the future.
1. Default Chapter

Master Title: A New Beginning!   
  
  
  


Chapter one: The Rescue 

Written by: Shaun Witt / Longbow 

co-written/edited by: MacKenzie Kenndy / Moonsilver   
  


disclaimer: I do not own elfquest nor am I making any money off of this story. All EQ stuff belongs to Wendy and Richard Pini. The characters Longbow, Daydream, and there wolves belong to me. The other character belong to the co-writer(Mackenzie).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"No, thank you, Rainbow." Silver shook her head. "Not until the baby 

is born." She unconsciously put her hand on her stomach. Darkeyes 

grinned from beside her. 

Rainbow retracted the wine she had offered and sighed. "I remember 

when I was pregnant. The longest two years I ever had" 

"I thought it was the shortest." Her lifemate Swiftknife put in. At 

Rainbow's puzzled look, he continued, "I kept you worn out so much you 

were asleep half the time"   
  


We all chuckled as Rainbow proceeded to knock him over the head with a 

candle. This small gathering had started so simply. Rainbow and Silver 

had started talking about babies, and then ShadowWing had joined in. We 

had all gone back to Rainbow's for something and ended up staying there 

long enough for Swiftknife, Rainbow's lifemate to find us and start a 

conversation with ShadowWing about his wolf.   
  


Then Dreamcatcher dropped by to fuss at Silver for the latest practical joke she had pulled on him. Darkeyes was near enough to catch his voice shouting and came todefend his lifemate. And the wine came out.   
  


Silver grinned at the elves around her. Rainbow's tolerance was 

seemingly limitless, Swiftknife was trying to keep up with her and 

failing, Dreamcatcher was hard as nails so he was about half drunk, 

ShadowWing had only had one drink so far so she was all right, and 

Darkeyes was too busy cuddling her to have more than a sip. Longbow was 

sitting off to the side watching all of them be merry.   
  


Longbow was the latest elf to come by. Fardreamer had already been by 

to ask about a hunt tomorrow, Mirage had come over to ask where 

Vinedancer was, Changewind had crept in and laughed with us for a bit 

leaving with two more wineskins, and Moonstar had asked Swiftknife about 

another kind of knife. Longbow just wanted someone to be around and we are the most welcoming elves I know of. The cubs were off doing cub stuff as far as we knew. Playing with the human cub, gathering flowers, four-paws, etc.   
  


"Silver, tell us about your parents again." Rainbow urged.   
  


Darkeyes looked down at his lifemate cuddled by his side. "Yes, I haven't heard about your parents yet."   
  


"All right," Silver began. 

"Most of you know that I was found by the pack and brought to Clearview holt where I was raised until I was around sixty seasons. We were doing a spring celebration when Whitemist and Softbreeze wandered in. I was diving off of the waterfall, rather splendidly if I do say so myself."   
  


"And you do. And often." Dreamcatcher added softly.   
  


"As I was saying" Silver picked up. 

"I was struck in mid-dive by a pair of soulnames and hit the water like a tree. I swam over to this pair of strange elves and informed them that they had done something to me and I didn't like it. They told me they were my parents. I didn't want to believe them, but it showed in my bones."   
  


"Shortly after that, I went hunting, found Stormwind and Lightfoot, 

adopted them, came home and the rest you know." Silver took a sip of 

water.   
  


"But what about them now?" Darkeyes asked. 

"As far as I know they're back in Wildwood. If I'm away too long, 

they'll come looking for me." Silver raised the waterskin to her lips 

again just as she saw Longbow go outside.   
  


**Something wrong, Longbow?** she sent. 

**No. Nothing, Silver.** 

Moonsilver shrugged and went back to talking with the others.   
  


The next morning   
  


Longbow packed a change of clothes, a fur, water, and other 

necessities. After calling his wolf, he sent **Fardreamer?** 

**Yes, Longbow?** 

**Did I wake you?** 

**No, I was up watching the sun rise. So beautiful this morning. It 

promises to be a good day.** 

**I'm leaving for a few days. I'll be back.** 

**Sure, you know where we are. Good hunting and fair winds.** 

**More beautiful sun rises to you, my Chieftess.**   
  


Longbow was on his way out of the holt when Silver dropped from above 

right onto her wolf, Mist. He winced. Silver chuckled. Men always 

wince when ladies do that 

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.   
  


"Out of the holt. Your story last night tugged at something" Longbow 

stared through the trees as though he could see straight through the 

other side. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Silver asked curiously. 

"No, just made me think. I want to be alone for a little while." 

Silver sighed. "I'll make your apologies to Vine." 

Longbow grimaced, "I forgot about her." 

Silver grinned. "I wouldn't worry about her. She's used to one or the 

other of us going off. Just don't get into trouble." She rode off the 

way she had came.   
  


Longbow had planed on going to the spot where is family's tree once stood before it was destroyed in a storm earlier that year. But everything changed five days after he had begun.   
  


Somewhere from inside, Longbow had this strange feeling. He could not explain what had caused this feeling, all he knew that it was pulling him. So not wanting to fight this feeling longbow just decided to follow his gut and go in the direction of where he was being pulled.   
  


Longbow followed this feeling for about two weeks when he came across a small pond surrounded by many trees. "This looks like a safe and enjoyable spot to rest." He thought. Oh how wrong he soon would be.   
  


The next morning . . .   
  


Longbow had just finished taking a bath in the pond and was now getting dressed. Just has longbow was finishing tying the last string of his tunic he heard a very loud cry for help.   
  


"HEEELLLLLLPPP!!!"   
  


On instinct, longbow grabbed his bow and arrows and after getting on his wolf Snowrunner he took off from where the cry came from. When they drew closer to, where the sounds came from Longbow got off of his wolf. Longbow climbed up and into a tree.   
  
  
  
  
  


A terrible site came into view. Longbow saw many humans attack an elf camp. At one end he saw two dead adult elves. A small cry caught his attention. He saw an elf maiden being tied up by one of the humans. The elf female tried to resist being tied up. But while she was trying to fight to get away from the human that was trying to tie her up another human hit her on the head with his club. This angered longbow greatly.   
  


::Snowrunner I want you to attack from the other side of the camp:   
  


Longbow looked again and saw one of the younger human males pick up an elf sword. Fearing that he might try to use it on the elf female longbow took and arrow and shoot it right pass the humans face stopping only when it a tree. The human dropped the sword. Snowrunner jumped out of the bushes and started her attack while longbow continued to shoot his arrows off.   
  


The humans where screaming and looking around in fear. One of the humans tried to grab the elf female but he was quickly stopped when a black wolf jump out of the bushes at him. In fear the humans ran off dropping most of what they stole.   
  


When the humans where gone he hoped down to check on the elf maiden that they had tied up. 

But the black wolf stopped him dead in his tracks. Longbow looked the wolf into it's eyes and said, "I'm not here to hurt her. I am here to help her." the wolf continues to growl at longbow.   
  


Looking over to his wolf, Snowrunner walked up to the other wolf slowly. The two wolves seem to growl and bark a little as if they were talking to each other. When they stopped the black wolf looked at longbow and then went to it's friends side.   
  


Checking to see if the elf maiden was still breathing he looked her over. "They really hurt her badly." he thought looking at the many small cuts and bruises which she had. Longbow took out his dagger and cut the vines loose from her. He thee took his water skin from his side and to wash her wounds out. Taking a shred of cloth, longbow bandaged the more major cuts up.   
  


Once she was all fixed up longbow went around gathering what he could, some clothing, waterskins, furs, the sword which the human dropped and the sheath which went with it. 

Although longbow gathered up a few more items then that he knew that the humans might come back in bigger numbers. Longbow took the furs which he picked up and made a pack with them. Putting everything into the pack and after he convinced the wolf to carry it's friend he left for his camp.   
  


Once there he gathered his own stuff up and took off from there now that he knew this was a unsafe place. Longbow continued to keep moving at a slow pace so the elf maiden did not get bumped around to much, he did not stop until he was sure that the both of them and there wolves would be safe. After setting up camp and after making a nest out of the furs. After placing the elf maiden carefully into this nest of fur he decided to go off hunting. Of course the Black wolf stayed behind to protect it's friend.   
  


After killing two ravvits and a pheasant he returned to the camp. Longbow gave his wolf one of the two ravvits. Longbow then walked over to the black wolf. With a smile on his face longbow had the other ravvit in his right hand and offered it to the black wolf. The black wolf sniffed at it and looked up at longbow. Not taking it's eyes off longbow it took the ravvit from his hand and sat back down in its spot next to the tent.   
  


After getting a small fire started longbow took out his little cooking pot and put some water into it. After cutting the meat from the pheasant up into bit size pieces he placed them into the pot. He then grabbed a small leather pouch with small dried veggies. After placing some of the dried veggies into the pot he stirred and waited for it to finish cooking.   
  


After eating his dinner longbow grabbed a single fur and cuddled up with his wolf for the night. The next morning when he awoke longbow went off to get fresh water for the water skins. He also decided to get a little hunting in just incase his guest was awake when he got back.   
  
  
  


While he was gone the elf female began to wake up. Startled to find herself in a tent and not to mention that her wounds where taking care of an all.   
  


"Hello?" she said out loud.   
  


::elf-friend awake now?:: the black wolf sent.   
  


::Yes.::   
  


The black wolf popped it's head into the tent flap to see it's friend. They talked to each other for a few minutes before she started to cry.   
  


Longbow was on his way back when he heard crying come from the camp. Running back to the camp to see what was wrong, longbow went to the tent to find out the elf female was awake.   
  


"Who...who are you?" she asked.   
  


"My name is Longbow and I guess you could say I saved you from harm."   
  


"May I ask what your name is?" he asked.   
  


"Daydream."   
  


Daydream started to cry again. Longbow walked over to her and asked, "what is wrong?"   
  


"My parents there gone and now I am all alone."   
  


"I know how you must feel. I too lost my parents to humans."   
  


"You did? How?"   
  


"I went off hunting one morning and while I was gone humans attacked my camp and killed my parents."   
  


"Did they have a chance at all?"   
  


"No they did not. My father was injured in a hunt three days before there death."   
  


Fallowed this came a moment of silence for the both of them. Longbow did not know what to say next until he realized he still and the small ravvit in his hand.   
  


"Daydream are you hunger?" he asked   
  


"I guess." she answered.   
  


Longbow handed her the small ravvit. Longbow was taking out his dagger and was handing it to daydream when she spoke up again.   
  


"What this dagger for?"   
  


"To cut the ravvit with."   
  


"That is ok I can use my sword." she said.   
  


Longbow grabbed and handed over the sword to her. She used it to cut the ravvit up to eat. Longbow just smiled as she ate. When she was done she trying to get up to go relieve herself but was not yet strong enough.   
  


Shaking his head he gave her a hand up and helped her out of the tent and over to some tress and bushes. He then walked away and turned around to give her some privacy. When she was done he helped her back to the tent and back into bed so she could rest.   
  


Seeing she could not relax enough to go to sleep he pulled out his flute and began to play a soft melody. As she listened to this soft melody she began to relax and finally falling asleep. That night while she slept she began to dream. She heard her mother voice call out to her.   
  


"Daydream!" her mother voice called out.   
  


Daydream turned around to see her mother standing behind her. Running up the her mother she gave her a big hug. Then the crying starts.   
  


"Oh mama. Why...why did they have to hurt our family?"   
  


"I do not know my daughter."   
  


"Your father and I are very glad that young male elf saved your life."   
  


"Wish there was more I could have done for you two though"   
  


"There where way to many humans to handle. And if the young male elf did not come to help when he did you would have been carted off to there camp and only the High Ones know what they would have done to you?"   
  


"But mom."   
  


"But nothing dear you know as well as I they might have killed you when they got you to there camp."   
  


"I know mom."   
  


"Honey I got to go now. Both I and your father love you very much."   
  


"Remember my sweet daughter that time will heal your wounds. Goodbye dear."   
  


"I love you mom."   
  
  
  


The next morning when Daydream had awaken she was greeted by Longbow.   
  


"Good morning. Sleep ok?" he asked.   
  


"I am fine." she replied   
  


"Well I am going out to hunt. You going to be ok?"   
  


"I will be fine."   
  


"Ok. Send if you need anything or if something happens."   
  


"I will."   
  


Longbow went off on his hunt but since winter was not far away he knew the pickings where going to be slim. But today luck was with him. He managed to track down a mature bore. Staying down wind longbow took aim and killed the young bore. Happy with the bore longbow made his way back to camp.   
  


Upon his return he found Daydream sitting outside on the ground scratching her wolf's ears.   
  


"Are you hungry?" he asked 

After nodding her head yes, longbow cut up the meat and handed daydream and her wolf some. The rest was eaten by longbow and his wolf. After eating there fill the two of them began to talk. They found something out about each other but they also found they had a quiet a bit in common.   
  


After talking for a little while longer they both decided to leave the area just incase the humans where still looking for them. Since daydream had no place to go for the winter longbow invited her to stay at guiding star holt. He told her that in the holt there were a lot of friendly elves that would help her out with anything she might need.   
  


Daydream smiled and said, "Sounds really nice there and I wouldn't mind staying till at least winter passes."   
  



	2. The Jurney Home

Chapter 2: The journey home.  
  
Written by: Shaun Witt/Longbow  
  
co-written & edited by Mackenzie Kennedy/Moonsilver  
  
  
  
It had only been only a few days since Longbow decided to go back to the Holt and to take Daydream with him. But something else was happening as they both talked about their pasts and as they did they grew closer together.  
  
As they grew closer together they began to fall in love with each other. But at this point they had not even declared their love for each other as of yet. Every night as Longbow slept outside with Snowrunner he would dream of Daydream who had taken a special place in his heart.  
  
One morning while Daydream offered to wash the clothing Longbow went hunting. While Daydream was washing their clothing she was confessing to her wolf Quickfoot how much she loved Longbow. While at the same time Longbow was confessing his love for Daydream to his wolf Snowrunner. They both were also wondering how they would tell the other one how much they loved them.  
  
For the next day and a half they avoided coming close to each other. Well their wolves saw this and they went off by themselves.  
  
::Heat-scent?:: Quickfoot sent to Snowrunner as they padded through the forest together. She thought of Daydream.  
  
::Mate.:: Snowrunner thought back.  
  
::??:: Quickfoot thought.  
  
Images of mischief swung back and forth between their minds. The two elves wouldn't know what hit them.  
  
Later on when Longbow ran into Daydream, they began to talk again this time face to face standing up. The wolves seeing how close they were took their little plan into action. Snowrunner and Quickfoot jumped up onto their friends backs forcing them into each others arms. As they fell into the other arms their lips pressed together and they began to kiss.  
  
Embarrassed as they were, they continued to hug and kiss each other pronouncing their love which they had for the other. When all settled down Longbow and daydream began to finally talk to together about how much they loved each other.  
  
Later on they both found out that their wolf-friends had planned this to happen. That night was the very first night they would ever share the same sleeping area. Once both of them were snug in their sleeping furs they fell asleep together in their tent.  
  
Over the next few days they went hunting together having a good time. One night while in their tent they looked into each others eyes and there lips met. Then something from inside them both clicked. They broke their kiss and sat staring into each others eyes.  
  
Longbow lips began to move as he said these words, "I love you my sweet Loza."  
  
Daydream, in return, said, "I love you to my handsome Raen."  
  
  
  
What followed was a night of blissful passion. The next morning they talked about what happened during the night. They both could not believe how they went from lovemates to lifemates in just a few short days. The bond they now share will last forever. Longbow while talking to Daydream pulled out this little leather pouch and handed it to daydream.  
  
"What is this for?" asked Daydream.  
  
  
  
Longbow replied, "It is a gift for you to show you how much I love and care about you."  
  
Daydream smiled and opened it up pulling out a beautiful necklace.  
  
"It's very pretty but where did you get it?", asked Daydream.  
  
"It once belong to my mother but she gave it to me in hope that I would give it to my Lifemate has my father gave it to her when they recognized.", replied Longbow.  
  
Well after Daydream had said her thanks and given Longbow a big hug and kiss he told her they were only about a weekend from the Holt. For the next seven days they did everything together. It was that afternoon when it began to snow all of a sudden, But the snow soon turned into a blizzard. Longbow was sure the Holt was not far away from where they were.  
  
"Longbow my love I need to stop and rest." Daydream said tiredly.  
  
"Alright but lets find you a safe place for u to rest from the snow." Longbow replied.  
  
Looking around Longbow found a nice place with no snow on the ground on the ground. After making sure Daydream was comfy and that the two wolves stayed with her to help keep her warm Longbow went looking for the Holt.  
  
Longbow then went off in the direction he believed the Hold was in. Longbow held one arm up in front of his eyes in a vain effort to keep the snow from piercing his eyes. It was a horrible blizzard out here. Where was the Holt? It should be near...Thump!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Owww!" Longbow half-Howled. His heavily bundled hands scrambled for whatever hit his chest. Didn't feel like a human arrow or tree branch. His fingers scratched at his chest. Nothing was there. It must have fallen into the snow.  
  
A figure moved out of the blinding snow. **who's there** the voice asked.  
  
**Longbow. Who are you?** was his quick answer.  
  
The snow parted before the figure, the lithe, silver-haired elf grinned at him. "Who else would be out in this wonderful weather?" she snickered. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
Longbow looked up and saw the snow skittering off of an invisible shield that the two stood in. "Have you gotten more powerful?"  
  
Moonsilver looked up. "Nah, just another application of a very wide power. Did you find what you were after?"  
  
Longbow filled her in on the events that had happened after he left the holt in a very condensed form. His adventures, Daydream, her parents, the humans, all of it. When he was finished Moonsilver shook her head. "And you left her with the wolves? In the middle of a blizzard? While she is with cub?"  
  
"She was tired and wanted to rest. We found a nice place without snow on the ground." Longbow wearily defended himself to this exuberant female.  
  
"Then let's go and get her somewhere to be even warmer," Silver decided fervently. "You can stay in the downstairs den and the cubs can move in with us for the night. We'll get your den back to normal tomorrow." Silver held up a finger and squinted. "Yup. It'll stop around dawn tomorrow."  
  
Longbow did not know how she did that, but she was probably right. He let himself be swept along with her plans. **Darkeyes!** Silver sent.  
  
**Yes darling? What is it this time, new elf or terror?** Darkeyes sent back.  
  
**Neither. Longbow's back and he brought a lifemate with him. Want to gather up that snowtiger of yours and we'll go bring them back?**  
  
Darkeyes sent back assent and minutes later another figure approached them. A small elf with brown hair peered at them. "Silver?" he shouted.  
  
"Stormwind!" Silver called back joyfully. "Where's your sister and why are you out in this? You know better! You'll catch cold. Send Dreamcatcher out here, he can afford to be sick."  
  
  
  
Stormwind huddled under her little snow break with his wolf. "Darkeyes didn't want only two of us going out. Lightfoot's still in bed." Under his breath, he muttered, "Lucky." Darkeyes rode up then and Longbow led them back to where he had left Daydream. He crept toward the underbrush where she had hidden herself and brought her out. She didn't see anything that he was speaking of through the sharp needles of snow. Her wolf inhaled and wagged a tail.  
  
Suddenly, her vision cleared as she seemed to walk through a wall of snow. Blinking and wiping show out of her eyes, she focused on three elves. Silver walked forward. "Hi, I'm Moonsilver, this is my lifemate Darkeyes, and my son, Stormwind. We're going to take you into the Holt and you're going to sleep in our tree. It's not much further."  
  
Daydream blinked at this very forward elf. "I'm Daydream," she said softly.  
  
"I know," Silver winked at her. "Longbow told me. Let's get you warm." The five elves rode in relative safety from the snow back to the Holt. Silver's power only held off the snowflakes, not the huge piles of snow falling from the trees. Several times the wolves had jumped away from the falling snow.  
  
Finally, they reached the tree. Silver got Lightfoot up and told her to climb the stairs into the top. The young cub did so sleepily. Stormwind was on his way a few moments after. Darkeyes yawned so much that Silver waved him up after the cubs. Silver spent a few more moments making sure that they had a drink and some jerky to chew on.  
  
She was about to go up the stairs when she poked her head back down and addressed Daydream. "I'm glad you're here." silver placed a hand delicately on her stomach. "Our cubs won't lack for someone to play with now."  
  
"You're with cub also?" Daydream asked eagerly.  
  
"Mm-hmm. I'm about half a season ahead of you. My first." Silver grinned.  
  
"I thought-" Daydream began.  
  
"No, Stormwind and Lightfoot aren't mine. I adopted them when I came across them on a hunting trip. Sleep well." silver waved and trotted up the stairs. Longbow and daydream snuggled into a pile of covers and warm skins and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Moonsilver came down bright and early to see if her friends were up. Darkeyes was still asleep and the cubs were still watching the backs of their eyelids. The two were up and talking when Silver peeked around the corner. She smiled. Ah, young love.  
  
"It's good to see that you two are already up," she said as she walked into the small room. "Fardreamer wants to meet you."  
  
"Who is she?" Daydream asked.  
  
"The chieftess," Silver explained. She would have gone on, but something small and winged flew down from the ceiling and around the room. Longbow tried to swat it, Daydream dove for the covers, and Silver ducked back around the corner. The object tried to fly up the corridor where Silver was and it ran into her.  
  
Plucking it off her chest, she held it in her palm. "Hello, small one," she said gently. "Did you come with them?" She looked at Longbow. "Why didn't you tell me you had found a preserver?"  
  
"A what?" Longbow asked.  
  
Silver sighed. "Oh. That's why." She turned back to the small winged person. "And what is your name?"  
  
It stood up straight and announced, "Brighteyes, silversoft highthing." It flew off then, shrieking that it had found highthings and it was oh so happy.  
  
Silver giggled. "What is it?" Daydream asked.  
  
"It's called a preserver. It spits something like eight-legs webs all over a piece of meat and you can come back eight eights of years later and find that it's still fresh. It can do the same thing with elves too." Silver said.  
  
The preserver settled on a ledge and started to sing. Silver covered her ears. "Oh, drat. That and they sing."  
  
"Silversoft highthing no like sing?" Brighteyes asked.  
  
"Your singing is wonderful, but only in a forest when no one's around." Silver said sweetly. "Want to meet the head highthing?"  
  
Darkeyes finally awoke and took the cubs hunting while Silver presented Daydream and Longbow to Fardreamer. She welcomed them and made them feel at home. Longbow picked out a tree for them and that night they spent their first night in their own home. Everyone pitched in with furs and extra clothing so they would be completely set up. The two elves settled down in their new home and were content. 


End file.
